The Day New York Stood Still
by Sam Sparks
Summary: Sam is set to report an earthquake in New York, but what happens when her life is put in danger?


The day New York Stood Still.

Ring, ring, ring. "Sam Spark!" Sam said in a perky voice. "Oh hey Patrick! Wait what, slo.. slow down, what's wrong?" "No I just got in, I haven't…" Sam ran over to the television and turned on the news. "Oh my god!" Worry was in her tone. Her heart sank into her chest. Her legs gave out as she fell into a chair. "Patrick, when did this happen?" Sam leaned forward and turned up the volume to hear the report.

"This is Sally Wilson reporting to you from New York, where this city was shaken by a 7.0 earthquake." "As you can see behind me…" At that moment the ground started to shake. "Oh my god what is it? Sally screamed out and she fell to the ground, the world watching. Frank, her camera man, yelled, "after shock." "We need to get somewhere safe." The city seemed to be in a blur as Frank ran for his life hanging on to the camera, Sally at his heels.

Sam sat in her chair, tears streaming down her face, phone in hand. This was her city, her home. How could this happen? Her family?

"Oh my god, Frank look!" Sally yelled, gasping for air from their run. Frank skidded to a stop, eyes wide, only to see a huge crack in the earth chasing toward them. Sparks flying from the downed power lines, cars overturned, fires breaking out all over the place. People screaming for there life's out in the open, franticly looking for cover. Frank picked up his camera and filmed their last moments. Frozen from panic, fear of what is to come. Watching the earth break open from under their feet, only darkness to come.

Sam closed her eyes and turned her head when the television went black still able to hear their screams, then nothing. Now it was like a waterfall was streaming down her face. She buried her face in her hands and cried. "Sam, Sam… you there?" "Sam!" Sam lifted her head, eyes red. She forgot that Patrick was still on the phone. "Pa Pa Patrick!" "Oh my god."

Back at the news station in the small town of Chewandswallow, where Sam had moved to and became the new news anchor, Patrick sat in front of the television with the rest of the crew watching in disbelief. "Sam, are you okay?" "Look, I know you're new here, but we need a corresponded to go to New York, and film what's going on." "Your name was picked, because of your hard work, but, I'll understand if you don't want to go."

Sam sat for a moment in her small apartment that she stared with her boyfriend. She felt so small. She brought the phone to her ear. "I'll do it." "But, I get to pick my crew." "You got it." Was all she heard before hanging up the phone.

Sam stood up, I'll she could think about was her parents. She dialed their number, nothing. The lines must be down. "Damn it!" She slammed her fist on the wall next to her. Walking over to the counter, she put the phone on the charger, and then went into the bathroom feeling sick, her head throbbing, her eyes burned and now her hand hurt. It was so quite, that she could hear her heart pounding. Flint was over at his dad's house. She looked at herself in the mirror then opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of aspirin. Took two and lay down on the bed. She lay there looking up at the ceiling; all she could think about was her family, were they okay, did the earthquake rip apart her town? She felt a little selfish inside, thinking only of her family and friends, when there were others now in that great city that were dead, lost, and homeless. She thought of Sally and Frank, how she'll never get to see them again. Her dear friends from her old job. Her eyes became heavy, as she drifted off to sleep. Hoping that she would not dream tonight, waiting for mornings light to come.

Sam woke to the warmth of the sun hitting her arm, for a small moment a smile came across her face, but was taken away by the thought of where she was heading later today. She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her close. Sam turned her head and saw her love asleep next to her. Softy moving his untamed hair from his forehead, she kissed him tenderly. A smile swept a crossed his face. Sam slowly moved him arm and slid out of bed. Grabbed some clean cloths and made her way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Sam came out moments later with a towel on her head. Walking to her room, Flint wasn't there. She walked into the kitchen; he was sitting at that the table in his flannel pj pants and a white shirt, reading the paper. He looked up at her has she walked in. "Did you read the paper?" He said. "No, channel 5 news was enough for me." Sam replied. She walked over to the stove where eggs, bacon, and toast where waiting for her. Grabbing a cup of coffee she walked over, kissed his head then sat down next to him.

"So Patrick called me." Sam paused. "Flint, he wants me to go to New York and…" Sam was cut off by Flint. "No, no Sam." "It's too dangerous." "Flint, I already told him I would." Flint lowered his head then stood up and walked away from the table; put the dirty dishes in the sink. "Please Flint, I have to get down here, I can't get a hold of my parents, my friends. The world needs to know what's going on." Sam stood up. "Flint, it's my job." "No Sam! Your job is to sit behind a desk and tell people what's going on, not this…" Flint looked down. "I… I." Sam walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Sam, I almost lost you once…" "I don't want to lose you again." A tear ran down Sam's cheek. "But Flint, you saved everyone!" "Yeah, but it was my stupid invention that took out half the town." Sam pressed closer to him and pushed her face into his chest. "Flint, you wanted to help make people's lives better with your invention and you did, you brought a community together. Well I want to help people too." She looked up into his warm eyes. "I need to do this." "Please." She felt his chest take a deep breath. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head. Sam stood on her tippy toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips, locking her hand behind his neck. He wrapped him arms around her, to take in every moment he had with her. When he let go, Sam smiled and said, "I'm going to call Manny."

Flint trusted Manny; he was a good friend and Sam's best camera man, not to mention a doctor, which man Flint, feels a little at ease.

Ring, ring, ring. "Hola this is Manny." "Sam! It's good to hear from you. Are you in New York?" "Oh good, I was so worried, I saw on the news." "How are you doing? Did you get a hold of your family?" "Oh Sam, I'm sorry." "I'm sure they were evacuated out of the city." "Yes, my wife is with me, ha ha ha, yes she misses you, she told me that you need to come for dinner, she wants to meet Flint."

"Manny, I have to ask a huge favor of you." Sam said on the other line.

"Anything Sam."

"Manny, Patrick wants me to go to New York…I need you there with me." "If you don't want to Manny I'll understand, you have your family to think about."

"Sam…" Manny paused. "I will be there till the end if I have too."

"Yeah, well I hope it doesn't come to that." Sam was so proud of him; he would put his own life out there for her. "Well get packed, I'll meet you at the airport in an hour." "And Manny…thank you."

"Of course Sam."

Flint stood in the hallway as Sam packed some cloths for the trip. She pulled her suitcase off the bed and headed to the car. Flint grabbed the keys and closed the front door. By the time he got to the car, Sam was in the passenger seat waiting for him, fixing her hair, and putting on makeup. He got in and started the car. They headed to the airport. Once there, Sam found Manny checking in.

"Hey Manny," Sam said. Sam looked up at the board with all the flight times. "Shoot, all the flights are canceled." "I don't know why I'm surprised." Sam seemed a little flustered. "Sam, you forget that I am a pilot." Manny said. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Manny; so many things are going through my head."

Sam and Flint followed Manny outside to the airstrip only to see a helicopter staring back at them. Manny climbed in to start it up. Sam stopped in her tracks, put her bags down and turned to see Flint looking sad, but lovely at her. She walked up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. A tear fell from her eye. When they broke apart he said, "Be careful Sam." "You know I will." "I'll call you when I get there." He gave her one last hug and with his face in her hair he said, "I love you Sam." Sam smiled; another tear ran down her face. "I love you too, Flint."

"Sam, we need to go if we are going to make it in time." Manny said.

Sam wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew he was right. Flint looked into Sam's eyes, and then let her go. She turned, picked up her bags and climbed into the helicopter. She sat down, buckled up, and grabbed a headset. Sam looked outside the window at Flint, his hair and cloths were blowing like crazy from the wind the helicopter blades were making, Flint shielded his face from the wind and dust hitting him, but tried to wake good-bye. Sam pressed her hand to the window as she felt the helicopter start to lift off, she kept looking out the window as Flint got smaller and smaller till she could no longer see him. She sat back in her seat, thinking if it was wrong not to bring Flint. She knew he had to stay, his father was ill, but…she took a deep breath. This was going to be a long flight.

It took about an hour before they saw land. "Sam, look!" Manny pointed ahead. Sam looked out the window, her eyes grew wide, smoke was everywhere. She had no idea how bad it was. Parts of the city were on fire, trees, cars and power lines were scattered all other the place. There was a huge crack down Broadway. Sam felt the helicopter start to descend, Manny was trying to land it in Central Park. Sam climbed out of the helicopter and looked around; Manny shut down the engine and climbed out, grabbing his camera.

Sam took out her cell and tried to call Patrick, but it was no use, she could get a signal. There was no chance in calling Flint ether. Sam looked around; she knew the new station was nearby. Manny walked with her as they made their way down the street. People were running all over the place, you could hear fire trucks racing up and down streets. When they got to the station, Sam was shocked. It was gone, nothing but a pile of bricks and hot steel. Sam ran to the ruble. "Hey, is anyone there?" "Hello!"

"Sam!" Manny said. "Look here." Sam ran over to him and saw a sign that read. (Everything Clear) Sam felt better after reading that. Rescue workers started putting these signs up after they checked a build, it lets people know that everyone is out.

"So what do we do now?" Manny asked. "We go live." Sam replied. With that Manny quickly got his camera running. Aimed at Sam, he gave her the signal. 4…3…2… "This is Sam Sparks reporting to you from New York City. As you can see behind me the devastation a 7.0 earthquake can cause." "Over to my left is what's left of the news station, lucky everyone got out safe, but as for some of the building surrounding our beautiful city, some were not so lucky. Our heart goes out to them." Sam paused, "Stay tuned, as I will be giving updated information within the hour." Sam nodded and Manny turned off the camera. "Okay Manny, let's get out of here."

Sam and Manny walked the streets; Manny grabbed his camera and started filming again. They met up with a fireman. "Sir, I'm Sam Sparks." "What can you tell me about the earthquake?" "Do we have a count yet?" "Do you know if it's hit anywhere else?

"Well, it just came out of now where yesterday afternoon, we had no warning, a lot of roads are closed, overpass it gone." He paused. Sam looked at him; he was covered in ash from the burning building. "As far as the counts, I don't know, we're looking at around 200 or so. We keep finding more." "Ma'am, I'll I know is, it was big." "I'm not sure if it spread anywhere else." "Look I have to get back." The fireman walked off to search for other survivors. Sam thanked him and watched as he walked off to meet up with the other firefighters. "Let's keep moving Manny." At that moment another aftershock hit. Sam lost her footing and fell to the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran after Manny to get cover. Bricks were falling from the old buildings. "Quick Sam!" They ran to a building, Manny flew under a table, and Sam ran and braced herself under the door frame. Finally the ground stopped moving. "Manny, Manny you okay!" Sam yelled. "Yes." Manny said.

Walking out of the building Sam started thinking about Flint. She felt bad that she was unable to call him; she knew he would be freaking out right about now. She was just hoping that he was watching the news, so at least he could see she was somewhat okay. Her and Manny headed down the street to see if they could find someone else to talk to. Everyone was so busy; she didn't want to keep people from their jobs. Manny just taped everything. Sam sat down on the ground, mike in hand. "Man this is intense." Her heart sank again a tear fell from her eye. "Manny what are we doing here? This is too much. I have to find out if my families okay."

"Well there is no point in taping I'm running out battery and tape." Manny said while turning off the camera. "Manny, I failed everyone." "What! No! Sam you came here when no one else would, you showed the world what's going on." But you still have to think of your life and safety. Sam just looked down at her feet, which were now covered in dirt. "Sam we did what we could, we got the footage, we can go home?" "I can't go, I can't leave my home like this, Manny you go, be with your wife, and tell Flint I'll be home soon. I have to go and see if my parents are okay. "Sam I told you that I will be there till the end if I have too. I'm not leaving you here." Sam looked up at him and smiled. "I hope it doesn't come to that." "Let's go see if we can find your parents." Sam stood up okay, but we're going to need a ride.

Back in Chewandswallow, Flint was at his dad's house in front of the television. He tried over and over again to contact Sam and Manny, nothing. All he could do is watch his girlfriend on the news, watch her go through the aftershocks. Flint worried about her. He missed her.

"Dang this car is totaled." Sam scanned all the cars that people left behind. "Sam I found one, with the keys still in." Sam ran over as Manny started the engine. She jumped in a pointed the way. Manny hit the gas. "Hold on." Dust kicked up as the car raced down the road. It took a little longer than Sam would have wanted; traffic was backed up, people trying to evacuate the city. Throwing what they could in their cars and racing off. Sam was happy that the quake hadn't hit this side of town, yet. "There Manny." "That one." Sam pointed straight. The two story house was still standing. Manny raced in and hit the brakes; Sam unbuckled, and ran out yelled for them. "Mom, Dad!" Sam ran through the front door which was unlocked. "Mom!" She ran through the house. "Dad!"

"Manny they're not here." Sam ran to the garage. "The car's gone." "I guess they left." Sam took her cell out of her pocket and looked at it. Only one bar, she had a signal. Sam quickly dialed Flint.

Ring, ring. "Sam! Is that you? Are you okay?" "God Sam I haven't heard from you all day." "Are you okay, is Manny with you?" "What about your parents?" There was panic in his voice.

Sam was bombarded with questions, which didn't bother her, she was just glad to hear his voice. "Flint, Manny and I are fine." "We're out of tape and the battery is dying." "I'm at my parent's house, but they're not here, I think they were evacuated." "We're going to finish up some stuff, then fly back, okay baby." "I miss you." Sam said tenderly.

"I miss you too Sam." His voice was calm now.

Suddenly the ground began to shake; Flint could hear Manny yell "earthquake!"

"Sam! Sam! Manny!" Flint yelled into the phone. He heard a Sam scream, then nothing, the phone when dead. "Sam!" "SAAAAMMMMM!"

Flint through the phone down and jumped up ran into his dad's room. "Dad I gotta go, something happened to Sam." "Go, go son, I'll be fine." "Bring her home." Flint grabbed his keys jumped into his car and raced toward the airport, lights flashing behind him. "No!" Flint pulled over, it was Earl. A big burly cop walked up to him car. "Flint! What are you up too? First you invent a food making machine, now your racing through my streets." "EARL!" "I don't have time for this, Sam's in danger; please I have to go to the airport." "I have to get to New York."

"You mean the weather girl?" "Why didn't you say so, I'll give you a police escort." Earl got in his car, flicked on his lights and raced down the street with Flint right behind him.

As soon as they got to the airport, Flint got out and looked around. "Now, I'm going to need a plane." He said to himself, or so he thought. "A plane?" Earl said. "You need my cousin, he's a pilot." "Carl!" "Carl, where are you?" "Earl, is that you, man it's been a long time, how's Cal?" "Carl, no time for family reunion, this boy needs to get to New York ASAP, gotta get his girl." "Well let's get going then, son." Carl said to Flint. Flint hopped into the small plane. "Good luck Flint." Earl said before Carl shut the door and started up the engine.

Back at Sam's parents house, or what's left of it. The last earthquake shook it so bad that it came down on them. Bricks, wood, and glass where piled on top of each other.

A small pile of rubble started to move from the earth, a hand emerged from it, then a head. It was Manny, cover in dust. Coughing, he wiped his dusty eyes. He looked around astonished at what just happened. Then it hit him, he couldn't see Sam.

"SAM!" he yelled and he clawed him way to the top of the pile. "Sam!" He scanned what was left of the house, but couldn't see her. If something had happened to her, how would he live with himself, how would he tell Flint? All went quite; you could hear the faint sound of sirens making their way up the hill to the houses that were on this block.

All of a sudden Manny hear a faint moan coming from north side of the room. He ran over and saw Sam's arm hanging out from under a pile of beams. "Sam!" He shifted some rubble away from her face. Blood ran down her forehead, nose and mouth. "Sam! Sam! Say something." "Can you hear me?" Her eyes were closed. She was on her side with two beams lying across her. One was half way on her chest; the other was slammed against her legs. Manny didn't want to move her; he didn't want to cause more pain to her. He tried to pick up a beam, but it was just too heavy for one man. Manny bent down to Sam. "Sam, I'm going to get help." "Hang on."

Manny got up and climbed over the piles of rubble. He ran down the road toward to the fire rescue team waving him arms. One man saw and said, "Look!" "Sir, are you okay?"

"Please…" Manny said, trying to catch his breath. "You must help me, my friend is trapped under some beams, and I can't lift them by myself."

"Come on men." The rescue worker said, just then four other men ran to his side and toward the house.

"Where's your friend sir?"

"She's over there." Manny pointed, the rescuers would not let back in.

Manny could hear them talk to her. "Miss, miss can you hear me?"

"Get that stretcher over here, now!" another man yelled. "Come on men lift!" All five men lifted both beams off of Sam. "Careful" "Don't move her neck." "Easy now" The men carried her body out on the stretcher, and load her into the ambulance. Manny ran up to one of the workers, "please let me go with her, I'm a doctor." "I'll right, get in." The EMT closed the door and they headed off to the hospital.

The ride there seemed to take forever. The worker tried to ask Sam questions but she kept fading in and out. Another worker took a pair of scissors and cut open her shirt. She had burses on her chest. "I can tell she has a punctured lung, possible broken ribs." Then he cut her pant legs carefully. She had cuts and gashes all over her legs. "Both legs are broken" "Left leg, one spot, right legs two." The first worker was writing everything down. Manny held Sam's hand; a tear ran down his face. Then the unthinkable happened. Sam flat lined. "NO!" Manny yelled. "Code blue" A worker yelled. The other man jumped up and quickly started CPR. "Come on, don't give up on me." Manny softly said to Sam. What seemed like hours, finally they could hear the sound of a heart beat. Manny took a deep breath as they pulled into the ER. The door burst open with a whole staff waiting for Sam, Manny climbed out as doctors raced the stretcher into ER. One doctor can up to Manny and asked if he was hurt, Manny shook his head and walked to the waiting room, his head down low. Manny sat in a chair, waiting, and waiting, until the sound of his phone snapped him out of his trance. Manny looked down, it was Flint.

Manny hesitated, and then answered the phone. "Hola Flint."

Manny sat in his chair and told Flint all that happened. How she was in surgery at the moment. Flint told him he was almost to the hospital. As soon as Manny hung up Flint ran in.

"Manny!" Flint ran up to him, "you okay?" Manny just shook his head. Flint patted him on the back, as he headed to the front decks. "Hi, my name is Flint Lockwood, I was wondering is Sam, was out of surgery." "Last name?" The nurse asked. "Sparks" The nurse's fingers danced across the keyboard and she looked through her records. "It looks like she just got out and is in ICU, room 210." "Thank you" Flint said has he headed to the elevator. "Manny, you coming?" "You go Flint, I'll come up soon, I'm going to try contacting her parents again." Manny wanted to leave Sam with Flint for a moment. Flint jumped into the elevator and went to ICU.

He raced down the hall till he found room 210. He froze when he touched the door knob. He turned it and slowly walked in. His heart sank when he saw Sam lying in bed, both of her legs in a cast, a wrap around her head, and an oxygen tube in her nose. She seemed so peaceful. Flint slowly made his way to the bed and sat down next to her. The light brought out all the cuts on her arms and face. Flint slowly grabbed her hand and held it tight as a tear ran down his face. The last time he was in a hospital, his mother was dying, and now to see Sam in here made chills go down his spin. Flint put his head down on the bed. Not noticing Sam move her other hand. Her eyes slowing flickered open, she slowly turned her head toward the man sitting by her. "Flint?" She said in a faint voice. Flint lifted his head quickly, seeing Sam's beautiful green eyes staring back at him. "Sam?" A tear ran down his face. This was the first time Sam has ever seen Flint cry. Sam lifted her other hand and Flint leaded in to kiss her softly. She wrapped her fingers in his hair. They broke apart to the sound of knocking, Manny walked in. Sam smiled. Manny walked up to her. "I got a hold of your family Sam, they're safe." Tears of joy ran down her face. "I also checked the news, they said the earthquake have past." "It's over Sam." "Good…I just want to go home." Sam said weakly. Flint held her hand, and smiled. "That's the best thing you've said all day."

One month later:

Ring, ring, ring. "Hey this is Flint." "Oh hey Manny." "Yeah, I'm doing well, Sam? Oh, she'd doing pretty good; she wants to get out of the house." "You know, I think she would love to come over for dinner, tonight? At 6, okay Manny see you then. Bye." Flint hung up the phone. "Hey Sam, you hungry?"

"Starving!" She yelled back from the other room.

Sam wheeled herself out into the other room, "ahhh two more months of this wheel chair then I can't get out of it, it's driving me nuts." Flint just laughed.

"Come on, let's get going." Flint said as he opened the door to left Sam out. As Sam made her way to the car, she looked over and saw some kids playing in the street. Sam looked down they turned and made her way to the car. All the while Flint watched her, he had an idea of what she was thinking. They've been talking about it lately. But was she really ready to be a mother? Or did what happen to her scare her into wanted to speed her life up. He didn't know. Flint walked over and kissed her on the head as she got into the car shutting the door behind her. He climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and pulled out into the street. As they drove down the road, they only thing Flint new was that there was an angel in heaven looking over Sam the day New York stood still.

THE END


End file.
